


slow music

by been_to_space



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dunno what else to tag, Group chat, Humor, I know, I wrote this bc I couldn't sleep, M/M, Memes, Shipping, Stupidity, at like 3 AM, do people even read these, i don't care, i guess, scandalous, the boys say things like "sex"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/been_to_space/pseuds/been_to_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey comes home and hears slow music coming from Gerard's room. He's afraid to walk in on his brother having sex. So obviously he start a group chat hoping his friends would help. </p><p>(In the end it's nothing smutty, but instead a bit cute)</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow music

**Author's Note:**

> Hey c:  
> So if you like this stupid little fanfic please leave a comment. Also if you'd like to read more stuff like that and maybe want to know about the lenny face incident just let me know.  
> 'Till then, enjoy "slow music".

# slow music

##### HELP MIKEY WAY 2K16

_milkyway added breadbinforehead, Jishwa, Jthro, justandy, memelord, peterickisreal, Totoro, urmother_

**Totoro:** lol what's the problem?

 **Jishwa:** are you okay?

 **urmother:** speak my child

 **milkyway:** GUYS.  
**milkyway:** I.  
**milkyway:** NEED.

 **memelord:** sup?  


**milkyway:** HELP.  


**JThro:** this is weird  


**milkyway:** long story short: I got to go home earlier today and Gee doesn't know and I can heard voices from upstairs and SLOW MUSIC and I don't wanna cockblock that poor dude losing his virginity but I wanna know what's going on but I most certainly don't be in the same house when he's /doing things with someone/  


**peterickisreal:** wtf  


**Jishwa:** xD  


**justandy:** FLEE  


**Totoro:** Andy's right  


**memelord:** as if Gee's still a virgin??!??!?!!!  


**milkyway:** I don't fucking know!!  


**urmother:** just go  & look  


**milkyway:** ...  
**milkyway:** u don't really get  the problem do u?  


**urmother:** idk I mean slow music doesn't have to mean anything yknow  


**Jishwa:** you lost your virginity to slow music  


**urmother:** shut up Josh.  


**peterickisreal:** I DID NOT WANT TO KNOW THAT EWW  


**breadbinforehead:** omg how am I only reading that now  


**JThro:** NO ONE WANTED TO KNOW  


**urmother:** great u scared the children Jish  


**justandy:** you're all stupid  


**milkyway:** Can we please focus??  
**milkyway:** Just for once?  


**Jishwa:** alright wait  


**memelord:** im laughing so hard xD  


**breadbinforehead:** same  


**milkyway:** THE MUSIC  
**milkyway:** it stopped   
**milkyway:** is this good  
**milkyway:** should i be afraid  


**urmother:** don't be fooled!  


**breadbinforehead:** it is good.. for Gerard ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  


**justandy:** as I said... FLEE  


**peterickisreal:** I thought we agreed to NEVER use that stupid lenny face again!!  


**memelord:** true, we should kick Brendon  


**Totoro:** Ye. We don't want the lenny face incident 2.0 to happen right?  


**peterickisreal:** I also thought we would just never speak of that day again  


**milkyway:** I'm so done with u  
**milkyway:** "friends"  


**justandy:** I'm actually tryin to give you advice but you'rE NOT LISTENING  


**urmother:** are u /dun/ with us :D  


**milkyway:** (╮°-°)╮┳━━┳ ( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻  


**breadbinforehead:** poor dude  


**peterickisreal:** where even is Dun?  


**milkyway:** I THINK THERE WAS GIGGLING  FROM UPSTAIRS  


**Jishwa:** I'm here  


**urmother:** c:  


**Jishwa:** he lied to me  


**JThro:** ?  


**breadbinforehead:** who??  


**justandy:** GEE?  


**Jishwa:** Yeah, I called him  
**Jishwa:** he said he was with Frank and that they are doing their homework  


**milkyway:** as /if/  


**breadbinforehead:** what if he actually is with Frank  
**breadbinforehead:** and thEy ArE aBoUt To HaVe SeX  


**Totoro:** are you drunk Brendon?  


**Jishwa:** Well, I neither heard music nor Frank  


**justandy:** I still strongly advise you to FLEE  


**urmother:** as long as you don't hear moans everything's alright  


**milkyway:** nopenopenope  


**JThro:** is the music back?  


**milkyway:** yes. it is.  


**Jishwa:** then go and look already!  


**milkyway:** i'm afraid :c  


**memelord:** should I come over?  


**milkyway:** HELL NO  


**JThro:** you're just gonna make things worse Pete  


**memelord:** thx.  


**JThro:** np  


**milkyway:** I'm gonna look  


**urmother:** yesss  


**justandy:** oh god  


**Totoro:** will we finally know what (or who) Gee is doing  


**milkyway:** wat.  
**milkyway:** /so confused/ D:  


**Jishwa:** what did you see?  


**breadbinforehead:** WHO did you see??  


**peterickisreal:** this is so exciting!!!!!  


**memelord:** TELL US  


**breadbinforehead:** is he doing the do??!  


**urmother:** SAY SOMETHING  


**milkyway:** he /is/ with Frank  


**JThro:** whuuaaat  


**breadbinforehead:** I KNEW IT U FUCKERS  


**milkyway:** they... are dancing?!  


**justandy:** really? xD  


**peterickisreal:** like.. slowdancing? :D  


**milkyway:** what do u think????  


**peterickisreal:** that's super cute!!  


**urmother:** send a pic!  


**Totoro:** Yea I wanna see it  


**milkyway:** I don't want them to notice me  


**Jishwa:** oh c'mon, you can do it  


**peterickisreal:** PLEASE  


**milkyway:** [Picture]  


**justandy:** they really are!!  


**memelord:** oh my fuck  


**peterickisreal:** ♡-♡  


**breadbinforehead:** that's so gay  


**JThro:** this is great  


**memelord:** ur literally fucking Ryan Ross Beebo  


**breadbinforehead:** no one asked you Pete  


**peterickisreal:** thanks Pete  


**milkyway:** WE ARE NOT GOING THERE  


**JThro:** Patrick. No. Don't.  


**urmother:** YAAAS PATTY  


**breadbinforehead:** u fuckin meme  


**memelord:** eyYY calm down  
**memelord:** nothing against memes!  


**peterickisreal:** thanks for defending MEMES and not UR FUCKING BOYFRIEND  


**Totoro:** we should add Frerard  


**breadbinforehead:** what?  


**peterickisreal:** omg "Frerard" xD  


**memelord:** wait... dafuq  


**Totoro:** Frank + Gerard = Frerard  


**Jishwa:** That's sick!  


**urmother:** true  
**urmother:** Ye let's add them  


**peterickisreal:** SHIPPING IT  
**peterickisreal:** OTPOTPOTP  


**milkyway:** we don't even know if they're dating!!  
**milkyway:** wait  
**milkyway:** yeah I think they're dating   
**milkyway:** [Picture]  
**milkyway:** excuse me while I throw up :)))  


**peterickisreal:** theY'RE KISSING  


_milkyway left the chat_  


_memelord added frnksoreos_  


_memelord added Geesus_  


**Geesus:** lol what's this chat about??  


**frnksoreos:** something up w/ Mikey?  


**breadbinforehead:** xD  


**justandy:** /GUYS/  


**Totoro:** congrats  


**frnksoreos:** ?? >  


**urmother:** Tyler approves  


**Geesus:** wtf?!  


**Jishwa:** we don't judge you  


**Geesus:** WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT  
**Geesus:** AND WHAT'S WITH MIKEY?  


**breadbinforehead:** [Picture]  


**frnksoreos:** who tOOK THIS PIC???!?!!  


**memelord:** mikes  


**Geesus:** THAT BITCH IS GONNA DIE


End file.
